Cartoon Network Retro
Cartoon Network Retro was a late-night programming block that launched on Boomerang on June 27, 2016. The block aired re-runs of Cartoon Network programming from the 1990's and early 2000's. It originally aired from 11 pm to 6 am on weekdays, and from 10 pm to 6 am on weekends, before expanding to every night from 10 pm to 6 am on February 6, 2017. A few shows had a permanent spot on the schedule, with other programs featured irregularly. The block ended on April 3, 2017. Former programming The following is a list of shows that had permanent timeslots on the block. After they were removed from the regular line-up, some of them continue to air on rotation until the block's end: * ''Dexter's Laboratory'' (June 27, 2016-April 3, 2017) * ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (June 27, 2016-August 1, 2016; October 3, 2016-April 3, 2017) * ''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (June 27, 2016-August 1, 2016; October 3, 2016-April 3, 2017) * ''Codename: Kids Next Door'''' (July 2, 2016- October 2, 2016; February 6, 2017-March 3, 2017) * [[The Flintstones|''The Flintstones]] (August 2, 2016-March 6, 2017) * ''The Jetsons'''' (February 7, 2017-March 6, 2017) * [[The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy|''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy]]'' (June 27, 2016-October 2, 2016; March 6, 2017-April 3, 2017) * [[The Smurfs|''The Smurfs]]'' (August 2, 2016-January 1, 2017) * [[Captain Planet and the Planeteers|''Captain Planet and the Planeteers]]'' (January 2, 2017-February 6, 2017) * [[Chowder|''Chowder]]'' (October 26, 2016; March 7, 2017-April 3, 2017) * [[Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!|''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!]]'' (October 31, 2016; March 7, 2017-April 3, 2017) The following shows on the block were only show in rotation, usually during seasonal blocks: * [[Ed, Edd N Eddy|''Ed, Edd N Eddy]]'' '' * Yogi Bear Specials shown on the block * Ed, Edd, Eddy's Boo-Haw Haw ''(October 27, 2016) * [[Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends|''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends]]: House of Bloo's (June 27, 2016) * ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'': Wrath of the Spider Queen ''(October 27, 2016) * [[Dexter's Laboratory|''Dexter's Laboratory]]: Trick or Treehouse? ''(October 31, 2016) * [[Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends|''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends]]: Nightmare on Wilson Way ''(October 27, 2016; rebroadcast on October 31, 2016) * [[The Flintstones|''The Flintstones]]'' Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (October 25, 2016) * [[The Smurfs|''The Smurfs]]: Dreamy's Nightmare ''(October 31, 2016) * A [[The Flintstones|''Flintstones]]'' Christmas Carol (December 19, 2016) * [[Codename: Kids Next Door|''Codename: Kids Next Door]]: Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G. ''(December 21, 2016) * [[Codename: Kids Next Door|''Codename: Kids Next Door]]: ''Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y. (December 21, 2016) * [[The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy|''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy]]: Billy and Mandy Save Christmas ''(December 21, 2016) * [[Courage the Cowardly Dog|''Courage the Cowardly Dog]]: The Snowman Cometh ''(December 24, 2016) * [[Dexter's Laboratory|''Dexter's Laboratory]]: Dexter VS Santa's Claws ''(December 24, 2016) * [[Yogi Bear|''Yogi Bear]]: Yogi's First Christmas ''(December 24, 2016) History The block launched on June 27, 2016, replacing [[Looney Tunes|''Looney Tunes]], ''Tom & Jerry'', [[Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!|''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!]], [[The Flintstones|''The Flintstones]], and ''The Smurfs'''' (the latter three of which would later air as part of the block's line-up). To symbolize the beginning of the block, the block aired the whole first seasons episodes of [[Dexter's Laboratory|''Dexter's Laboratory]], Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, ''and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (including its pilot film, ''House of Bloo's) from June 27 to July 3, 2016. On August 2, 2016, ''The Flintstones'''' and [[The Smurfs|''The Smurfs]]'' joined the block's line-up, replacing [[Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends|''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends]]'' and [[Courage the Cowardly Dog|''Courage the Cowardly Dog]]'' (the latter two of which would later return on October 3, 2016, replacing [[The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy|''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy]] and ''Codename: Kids Next Door''). With the addition of those two shows, the block was no longer restricted to just airing Cartoon Network's archival original content, and could now air Hanna-Barbera cartoons as well. From October 25 to 31, to tie in with the 2016 incarnation of ''Halloween'', ''the block aired Halloween and horror-themed episodes of [[Dexter's Laboratory|''Dexter's Laboratory]], ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'', [[Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends|''Foster's Home fo''r Imaginary Friends]], ''Chowder'','' [[The Flintstones|''The Flintstones]], ''The Smurfs'', ''The Jetsons'', and ''Ed, Edd N Eddy'', ''as well as marathons for [[Courage the Cowardly Dog|''Courage the Cowardly Dog]]'' and [[Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!|''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!]].'' In December 2016, for the 2016 incarnation of [[Christmas|''Christmas]], ''the block aired Christmas and winter-themed episodes of [[Dexter's Laboratory|''Dexter's Laboratory]], Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The Flintstones, The Smurfs, The Jetsons, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, ''and [[Codename: Kids Next Door|''Codename: Kids Next Door]], ''as well as the block's premiere of [[Yogi Bear|''Yogi Bear]].'' [[Captain Planet and the Planeteers|''Captain Planet and the Planeteers]]'' aired on the block from January 2, 2017 to February 6, 2017. The next day, [[The Jetsons|''The Jetsons]]'' and [[Codename: Kids Next Door|''Codename: Kids Next Door]]'' began airing in its place and continue airing until March 6, 2017, where they along with ''The Flintstones ''were removed from the block's line-up. [[Chowder|''Chowder]]'' and [[Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!|''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!]], which were then only shown seasonally, received their own timeslots on the block, and ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'''' returned to the block's line-up. This was the block's last line-up change To symbolize the end of the block, the block aired the final episodes of [[Dexter's Laboratory|''Dexter's Laboratory]], ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'', ''Courage the Cowardly Dog'', ''Chowder'', and ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'''' from March 27 to April 3, 2017. The block ended on April 3, 2017, with [[Looney Tunes|''Looney Tunes]], ''Tom and Jerry'', ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'', and [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series)|''The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series)]] taking the place of the block's timeslots. With the end of the block, Boomerang is no longer airing any of Cartoon Network's 1990s and 2000's programming. Absences The block did not air on December 31, 2016 or January 1, 2017 to make room for the [[Scooby-Doo New Year's Eve Marathon|''Scooby-Doo New Year's Eve Marathon]]'' and ''Looney Tunes New Year's Day Marathon. Sources Category:Programing Blocks Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang